


Small Gifts

by PontiusHermes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Christmas, Christmas Spirit, Cute, Gen, Gifts, Kindness, Post-Movie, Sweet, generosity, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Newt visits Jacob at his bakery. Christmas-themed fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy...

Newt squeezed his way gingerly through the bustling throng of customers, muttering shy apologies as he edged towards the bakery’s door. The interior was cheerily lit and comfortably warm compared to the chilly and overcast atmosphere of the street. Exquisitely shaped confections of pastry and cake crowded every display cabinet, and Newt smiled to see not a few recognisable likenesses of creatures from his own suitcase. Minute demiguises perched next to towering mounds of fragrant mince pies, and tiny occamy pastries reared up to stare at the clients.

And behind the counter, enthusiastically selling a large Christmas pudding, was Jacob. Newt shuffled forward to get a closer look at his once-friend. Jacob beamed at the man buying the pudding and appeared to share a joke. The departing customer was still smiling as, clutching his purchase, he strode into the darkening street and was lost to sight. Client after client was served with the same vibrant eagerness, and Newt pressed nearer and nearer, savouring Jacob’s familiar mannerisms.

Unexpectedly, Jacob turned towards him and smiled. Newt couldn’t help but reciprocate, his self-conscious, twisted smile little match for Jacob’s wide grin.  
‘Hello!’ Jacob beamed.  
Newt glanced at him quickly and turned his gaze downward, ‘Good evening.’  
Jacob’s grin stretched wider, ‘What can I help you with today?’  
Shuffling through the pockets of his coat, Newt realised that he had only a few knuts and a shiny sickle. Nothing he could use in a Muggle shop.  
‘Sorry,’ he muttered, blushing, ‘I’m not buying anything.’  
Jacob’s smile softened slightly as his eyes traced over the hunched figure before him. He deftly took a paper bag, opened it, and inserted a mince pie before sliding it across the counter.  
‘Merry Christmas!’ he grinned. Newt took the warm bag gently.  
‘Thank you,’ he murmured, ‘and merry Christmas.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated.  
> Hermes


End file.
